Curiosity killed the Mafia
by Baby Butler
Summary: College, hormones, and curiosity don't exactly mix well. Parental Guidance is really a must. [AU featuring the children of KHR][Mature Ratings shall be set later]


It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic like this. Been stuck to tumblr since my last one. Anyway, this is inspired by a role play me and my partner did a few days before and somehow, it sprouted into something interesting.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and other characters are based on AU.**_

I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are helpful especially constructive ones, thank you!

* * *

**- Black and Gold -**

"Good Morning, Felix. How was the summer break?" Fresh from the bath and still having a towel around his shoulders, Dino Cavallone, the man of the house, took the offered hand of another blond, the car service operator for this school year in a friendly hand shake. It has been a while since he saw Felix and only a handful of meetings a year when they would discuss about children and work and a few business matters.

"Mmm...much better than the last. University's finally renovated and refurnished. We even got us staffs fishing in the tropics." Aging yet still brimming with youthfulness, Felix shook hands with the Cavallone Don, giving him a clipboard with the final waiver form to be signed by the parent of the children he would be escorting back to the university. "I sent some souvenirs to you earlier."

Today is another year when his children would be away from their home to learn about the world outside of their comfort. Glad to say they were excited about it, as in returning and to see old friends. The truth is, as the father, the Bronco was worried for their safety especially that they just celebrated their debut to the society a few months ago. They are of legal age now.

He just hope they behave well else his wife will bite him thoroughly...

"Yes, I remember. Those crabs and urchins were absolutely magnificent. My wife was pleased the whole night through." He nearly got himself killed with joy over eating those. Good thing he took some pills for it.

"That's great. It's only a small token of appreciation for the Famiglia who is taking care of me." Felix bowed in respect before grasping the signed waiver, taking a glance at the men who were already loading the luggage of the kids.

"Now, now, don't you start. It's only a given that you are taking care of my children that I'll extend a helping hand, right? You were and are of utmost help to them therefore to me as well."

"Ah...but Don. To that extent..."

There was scuffling from the inside of the mansion lobby and, soon, a teenage girl whose laughter seem to tinkle in the air like bells came running out towards Dino and hid behind his back. Olivia Cavallone, eighteen years old, the younger of the twins. It never cease to amaze the people around them of the uncanny similarities of the Don and his daughter. From the blond hair which seemed to be gifted by the sun, the brown eyes of rich chocolate, the soft contour of the cheeks, and even the shape of the lips, both father and daughter were like carbon copies of each other right down to their bright personality.

"Haha! But it's true!" She giggled, a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing too much.

"It's not!" Came the protest of her twin brother.

Alexandrio Cavallone, also eighteen years old. He is older than Olivia by a fraction of a few minutes during their birth. His hair was shorter therefore not necessarily tied unlike the longer ones of Olivia. He got his mother's hair and eye color which is a vague steel blue, the stubborn jaw, and even the finesse that is the envy of every other person. Of course, until he started to become embarrassed and tripped on his way out of the door.

"That's like Papa!" Olivia chuckled, helping her brother out of the mess he made just before his father's feet.

The men chuckled and Dino felt like he was stabbed in the back. His offspring are really the mirror of their own self. They even got his klutzy nature and their mother's stubbornness. Both him and his wife noticed the moment they can express their needs. The bronco shook his head to keep his image from crumbling before his very own subordinates and children. "Ehem...both of you, ready for school?"

Alex dusted himself, his casual buttoned up shirt and pants realigned once more as he gave his father a serene smile. "Yes, Dad." Same answer from Olivia who already pounced her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "We already called Mom and told us to behave well."

"That so?" Dino hugged both of his children and escorted them to the car. "Then off you go. We don't want your professors to shoot bullets at you for being late, do we?"

"Oh, right!" Olivia gave her father another hug and stepped inside the car while her twin followed after receiving a tousling of his well combed hair and a warning to keep away from alcohol. Alex gave a saddened affirmative before they drove off, waving to their father and their Uncle Romario. "Call you soon, Papa! _Arrivederci!_"

* * *

The blonde settled on her seat, prepared for a long drive to the Mafia University. Three years more and she and her twin brother will be graduating from there to pursue a more concrete place in the society. Most of their batch would succeed their fathers as the next leader of their Family and it would be the same for them. Well, to her twin, that is. Olivia glanced at Alex, who is snooping about with his phone and busy at it.

"What's that?" She asked, taking a peek.

Alex showed her the contents of the message and watched her snicker. "Kiyoshi is already in his dorm room and Dione happen to be his neighbor." Poor guy...as much as he wanted to study, there would be distractions all over his table since both of them are illusionists and Dione like to tease.

"Let me guess, both of them are flinging illusions at each other?"

"More or less. Anyway, Hikaru suggested a meet up at the garden gazebo tomorrow late afternoon and to bring some cash, too."

By this time, Olivia was already curled up on her twin's lap and ready to nap. "I heard it from Suzuran-chan already. She said it's a legal-age party or something but she really does not know more. Hikaru-kun is older among us so he was planning. I hope it's fun."

"Legal-age party, huh..." He flipped his phone shut and leaned back in thought. Alex already got a hunch and he is somehow praying that nothing would go wrong that night, else he would be praying for his parents to never find out anything about it. All of them would be dead before sunrise.

* * *

Dino paced across the length of his own room, his phone next to his ear as he convey his worry to the person on the other line. Romario had been telling him that the Bucking Horse is already drawing a line against the carpet and chose to fetch him something to eat when he was ignored.

"You sure about that? I mean what if someone would pull them to a notorious group and would teach them bad stuff that would be detrimental to their development? They might be going somewhere unknown instead of studying or do something inappropriate within the campus or-"

_"Haneuma."_ The person on the other line cut his monologue with a sharp tone, definitely annoyed by the doubtful display of the don for his children. _"Will you stop doubting them and get ahold of yourself."_

The don could not help sliding and sitting on the edge of his bed, sighing. "I can't help it! They are eighteen now and very legal to do most of the adult things-"

_"When did you first lay your hands on me again?"_

"Uh-" That got him. "That's a different case! Fine, I'll be more confident in them and lessen my doubts."

_"What's the catch?"_

Ah, was he really that transparent? Perhaps, only to a few persons who became very close to him. "How about a date for every trouble they got themselves in?"

There was not a second later when an answer echoed from the other line. "I_ will not compromise my schedule therefore no."_

"A kiss per trouble, then?" A mischievous smile settled on the bronco's lips which can be evident when he is speaking.

_"...Fine. A kiss per trouble. Anything else?"_

"_Tornare a casa presto_, _mia allodola._ Come back to my side and let me hold you once more. I love you." He whispered against the speaker, letting his emotions be heard through the speaker on the other side.

_"Only a herbivore would say those sappy things to a carnivore."_ However, it did not pass the bronco's ear of the amused hum that accompany the reply and it only made his chest bubble with warmth.

"Your herbivore, you mean." And that started another round of teasing and discussions between the couple once more.

* * *

**- TBC -**

So, how did you find the first chapter? Reviews, please! Thank you!

Notes:

***** Alexandrio Cavallone and Olivia Cavallone - The legitimate son and daughter of Dino Cavallone and Kyoya Hibari. Alex was born a few minutes before Olivia therefore the eldest. Both are 80% copy of each parent. How they were conceived is still a secret but, according to rumors, they borrowed the Vongola's powers to do it. Who knows though...


End file.
